Akatsuki Family Belive It!
by ugjhmb
Summary: The Akatsuki is a Family! And one Fangirl can't belive it! But do they just look like them, or are they them? Rated for Later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Family?

Here's what the Family is: Sassori-Chef (27), Pein/Koan-Dad/Mom(In Late 30's-40;s), Deidara-Son(Youngest son-18), Kasiamai- Maid, Hidan- Oldest Son (24), Tobi- Middle Son (21), Zetzu- Gardener (38), Itachi- Adopted son (29).

_** Friday, June 19, 2011 **_

"Otaku~" My older sister yelled, we just moved to a new house with mom and 's 3 sisters, Elly (Youngest), Moki (Me-Middle), and Zoz (Oldest). We moved here for my mom's work and Zoz's Boyfriend. Were going to there house around 7 PM, My sister called me Otaku, because i like anime/manga, my fav is Naruto because of the Akatsuki. "Hey, since were going to Dinner, Don't eat any of the treats!" I said to Elly. "Awww, No No!" She said walking off, she's only 3 years old.

At 7, Zoz had unpacked the whole house. We got to the -Blank's- house, IT WAS HUGE, I mean ours was a mansion like thing, BUT THIS WAS HUGE! "Mommy, look, big house!" Elly said taking mom's hand and walking to the front door, all of our family. "Hey babe." Zoz's BF walked out, and judging by the look on my parents face's, they din't like the way he looked. "Hiya, Hidan this is my mom and dad, My younger sister Moki or Otaku, and my baby sister Elly." She just loves to tease me, right? "Nice to meet all of you." A woman with Blue hair came out "I'm Konan, and this is Pein." She pointed to a Man with orange hair and piercings…They looked oddly familiar somehow... "You must be the parents, Very nice meeting you." My father shook Pein's hand. "Nice to meet you too, Everyone we have guests!" After he said that 6 others came out. "This is our Chef, Sossori, Our Gardener, Zetzu, our maid, Kisamai." He stopped and then started pointing to the other's. "And our son's, Deidara, Tobi, you already meet Hiden, and Itachi." I know were there from! The Akatsuki! Wait, my sisters dating Hiden...Omg AHAHHA. "Hehe" I said aloud wopps. "Ahem, -Stare- These are our daughters. Little Elly,-" Dad said but was cut off by Zoz "Moki or Otaku-" She got cut off by mom "And Zoz." I groaned, it's like they can read each others minds. "Tobi, would you to show them to the Dining room." Pein said walking off with Konan. While the weird guy lead us to the Dining room i pulled my Ipod Nano out and put it to [UTAU] Happy Synthesizer [AURELIUS HABIKI & MUON UKURERE] My 'Twin' (BFF-life) Made this song And somehow ending up on my Ipod. "HEY!" The Blond Girl Looking Boy Yelled In My Ear. I pulled out my ear plugs. "Im listing to music, What?" I said glaring at him. "You have some nerve, I like it." He said smirking. "Aww I hate you too~" I said pinching his cheeks. He started pinching my cheeks too. "You two seem to like each other." Itachi said calmly walking by us to a seat. We looked at each other and let our hands drop by our sides. He sat down Right next to me. "So, what you like doing?" He asked with a bored face. "I like watching Anime." I said. "What's your favorite show?" He asked spinning a fork in his hand. "My favorite is Naruto." I said, looking at the fork. "Why is that?" He asked it like he was challenging me. "Because of the Akatsuki." I said numbly feeling the Awkward Silence around us. "Why did it get... quiet?" I said looking around, everyone stopped what they were doing too. "Answer me?" I asked, gezz its like a dare...

"We do look like them, But were not the same." Pein said standing. "Otaku, .." My older sister said hugging Hiden."Moki, No more watching Anime." My dad said sternly. "What? NO!" I slammed my fist on the table. "Hey, calm down, Fallow me." Deidara took your hand, well sorta drag you, up the stairs. "Chic, you do have some nerve. Hehe, i like that, un." Deidara said while opening a door. "Wow, It's so..." I said trailing off. It was a Dark Blue room, and had posters of Anime on the walls. "So what, Dumb, Boring, Nerdy?" Deidara asked shoving his hands inside his pockets. "No, Not at all, Well it's... Awesome." I said while looking at the walls of Epicness. "Really? Never thought i would find another person that liked Anime 'round here." He said closing the door and falling on the bed. "Hey, Maybe i can come over more." I said sitting down next to him. "Hey, your not like your sister, I like you, un." He said smiling and garbing your arm, thus pulling you down on top of him. "So what do you know about the Oshi school?" I said trying to change topic. "Hee, Well, The classes are kinda boring. Huge library, and.. you should stick close to me." He smirked, hugging me and grinning. "H-hey!" I squeaked trying to push away, but his lips brushed over mine. "Deidara come out of ther-..." Pein became quiet. Deidara just looked up and nodded. He got up, and took my hand. Before i knew it, i was falling for a person that looked like they were from an Anime, Well this is a surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>ugjhmb: I got this from my dream, But it ended...<strong>

**Chibi-chan: LOL, Niceeee**

**ugjhmb: Sorry I haven't been updating, I have had many plans...**


	2. Chapter 2: Cosplay

**Chap. 2**

**We sat down next to Koan and Pein. "So... How are you two getting along?" My father starts. "Fine..." Deidara said after looking at my face, i was not going to talk to him. "Food's ready..." Sassori Said comeing in, with A LOT of food. I started drooling. "Hey, stop that, your getting it on my arm!" Deidara wispered. "Opps, sorry." I said wiping my mouth. We ate dinner in silence... Well me and Deidara did, i wasen't sure what the other's were talking about. "...So we should be getting going now, Thank you for the meal." My father said and stoed up with the rest of us, and bowed. "Hey, Here." Deidara said handing my Phone to me. "When did you...?" I asked, realising i spaced out while eating. "I put my number in there." He said smirking, and winked. He whent up to me and said in my ear "Text me later, un." And walked off to the hall way, smirking. I blushed, and turned to go to the car. When we got home my sister started up "Hey, Otaku, Looks like you found someone~" She said running to her room. "ARGGGGG!" I yelled storming off to my room. "Sigh, I think i should text him." i said, opening my phone. 'Hi Deidara, it's me -Otaku-' ~Send~ I waited a few min. "A reply." I siad opening it. **_**'Took you long enoufe, So you free saterday?' **_** Reply: 'Ya, were u wanna go?' ~Send~ "Should go to bed after this..." I waited a few min. **_**'How about a park i know? You would like it, oh and bring a cosplay, un.' **_** Reply: 'Sound's like a date, gtg to sleep Bye~' ~Send~ I yawned and took a shower, chaning in to a long shirt and bagy pants. "Another message..." I opend my phone. **_**'Good night, Sweet Dreams...About me~' **_** "Arggg, Him.." I said annoyed, closing my phone and pluging my Laptop in.**

**~Next Day~**

** I woke up in the moring, about 7 AM. I whent to my closet, and pulled out some Cosplays. "Hmm, Hungary, naw. Spain, no. Ah! I shall be Itachi...That sounds so weird." I said going in to the bathroom and changing. I came out with my sister standing there. "So, your first date~?" She tesed, and ran, cus i was gunna kill her. I whent down stairs to eat something. "Do you want Pancakes or-" My mom stared at me oddly. "Oh... Another Cosplay then... Itachi right?" She said smilling when i noded. "I'll have French Toast please." I said in my best Itachi voice. "Your so polite in Cosplay, you should do that more often." She said putting my food down. "Yum! Thanks mom~ I mean, Thank you mam." I said going to Itachi's voice. **_**"This will scare some people..." **_**I though chuckiling. **

** I walked out of the house at 10 AM to see Deidara standing there... dressed as Deidara. "Hahaha, you dressed as yourself. You should have Cosplayed as Ino." I said smiling, earning a glare. "Come on, we'll take a short cut!" He said grabing my hand. "Sure!" I said being kinda draged along. We cut right through the little town, to a little park. "Welcome to The Cosplay Park~ It only cosplays twice a month." Deidara said hugging my arm.**


End file.
